


To Fight Against My Foe

by BornToFly02



Series: Downpour [10]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Catalina Flores Bashing, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Good Friend Roy Harper, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Donna Troy, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Koriand'r - Freeform, Protective Roy Harper, Smoking, Swearing, very vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: After several weeks of work, plans change, but Jason is fine with it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: Downpour [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	To Fight Against My Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas/Merry Holidays, vengeance for everyone!!!
> 
> Anyways, as usual, this series stems from sexual assault and goes into a certain amount of detail. In this fic I do allude to sexual interactions. If you feel triggered at any time, please stop reading. Much as I love when people read and comment and such, YOUR MENTAL HEALTH IS MORE IMPORTANT

Donna, Jason, Roy, and Kori gathered together.

They had been working on the legal angle for weeks now, but Dick was just getting worse. He was eating less and less, he was more paranoid than ever. Even JP was noticing. Jason had drawn the line when the child had called him while Dick was at work, asking about what was happening. They were getting nowhere and it was only hurting Dick.

Hence the gathering.

"I say we torture her some then a bullet to the brain to finish her off," Jason suggested. "All in favour say 'I'."

"No, Jason. It's bad enough that we're giving up on the legal stuff. If you start killing again, it'll only make things worse for Dick."

Jason rolled his eyes at the Amazon.

"Alright fine, I won't kill her. But the torture is still on the table, yeah?"

"I can get behind that." Kori smirked.

Roy sat silently in the corner, not saying anything one way or another, but he didn't need to. He'd been a big brother to Dick since they met at 10 and 14 years old, so he was all for revenge against the spider.

Donna sighed and slumped in her seat.

"We should really have some sort of game plan going in."

"I don't know, I prefer the spontaneous approach. Maybe my finger will just slip over the trigger."

Donna sighed.

"I know you hate her, I do too. I'm pretty sure we all do, but Flores is Johnny's mother. What if Johnny wanted to meet her someday?"

"That bitch is never getting anywhere JP." Jason growled, green seeping into his blue eyes.

"Hey," Roy spoke up, "calm down, Jay."

"I am calm!"

A raised brow from the archer had the anti-hero sitting back and closing his eyes to push back the pit madness.

"Alright, I say we go with a spontaneous attack 'cause we already know any plan will fall apart as soon as we start anyway." Kori stated.

Donna was reluctant to agree but couldn't deny the logic.

"But we can't tell Dick about this. It’s bad enough we’re going against his wishes.”

Jason snorted.

“Yeah, like that will go well.”

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Roy pushed. “Got a location.”

“Yep.” Kori said, holding up a slip of paper triumphantly.

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

Catalina Flores was sitting in the café across from the Police Station.

She'd been watching the station for the past several weeks, seeing as her Nightwing came and left for work, oblivious of her presence. There was something satisfying about it. Surely one of his little friends would have told him about her escape by now.

She smirked into her coffee, at least, until someone came and sat across from her.

The man had bright orange hair and a backwards baseball cap. He sat, takeout bag in hand, and made himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Green eyes looked at her even as the guy reached into the bag for what seemed like a piece of blueberry muffin.

"I'm hoping so. See I've got a friend who knew this chick out in Blud back when it was still, you know, existing. He said he knew her maybe about seven years ago now?"

His voice was calm, as was his expression, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, but it wasn't kind.

"Who I am isn't important. I'm not who you should be worried about Catalina."

Her hand practically flew to the gun tucked into her waistband.

"What do you want?" she hissed as she started feeling a little lightheaded.

"You aren't hearing me Catalina," the man sighed. "You shouldn't worry about me. You should've been more concerned about your lovely barista."

Her eyes darted to the woman who'd served her. Scanning over the dark black curls and the painted red lips, she watched in a sort of detached horror as those lips twitched up in a smirk.

"Let's take a walk," the man suggested, easily pulling Catalina up and out of the café.

The woman followed after, quickly catching up to stand on Tarantula's other side.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Flores, but that'd be a lie."

They didn't get much further before the anti-hero lost consciousness.

* * *

_Roy had been staying with Dick for the past month and a half to help with the new baby. Lian and Johnny were getting along great, at least as great as two newborn babies can get along. Dick was a very attentive father, that much was clear. He loved his son so much. Dick was also an amazing person, dedicated to his studies at the academy. He was also an expert vigilante. Roy knew that his pseudo brother was the best person for any of these roles, but with the combination of all three, he could see it was taking it's toll. Dick was falling apart._

_Bludhaven was probably the worst city for crime so it was no surprise that Dick stumbled in through the window at 2am. His uniform had a few tears in it, as was to be expected, but there was something off in his blue eyes when the mask came off._

_"Dickie. You alright?"_

_"Yeah, fine."_

_The younger man's hands were shaking. Barely, but it was there._

_"Alright, how 'bout you take a shower, clean up, and let me know when you feel like talking."_

_For a moment Roy thought Dick was going to object but he simply turned and left the room._

_Roy sat with a book for near half an hour before he grew concerned and stood to check on his pseudo brother. Looking in on the children, he saw they were both fast asleep, so he continued to Dick's bedroom. The bathroom door was closed but Roy could feel the steam seeping under it._

_"Dick? Everything okay in there?"_

_There was no response which only set the archer on edge._

_"Dick, if you don't respond I'm gonna have to come in."_

_After several minutes of only running water, Roy quickly entered the washroom. The shower curtain was closed but he could see Dick's shadow curled up in the tub. The dark form was shaking._

_"Dick?"_

_A small whimper had him moving the curtain aside to shut off the water._

_Roy grabbed a towel and coaxed his friend to stand. The younger man, only eighteen, didn't seem to recognize where he was._

_"What happened out there tonight?" Roy asked as he pulled a shirt over Dick's head just as he would do for Lian or Johnny._

_The archer showed a patience that had not been present in his teen years as he waited for the acrobat's response. Dick's arms were limp so he had to pull each one through the sleeves._

_"There was a guy, a little older than me, and a- a girl. She looked to be in her mid teens and-" Dick took a shaky breath. "He was really out of it, probably drugged, and I- I can't-"_

_"Maybe it's time for a break from Nightwing," the archer suggested softly._

_Roy held his younger brother as the Bludhaven vigilante sobbed and shook apart against his chest._

_Silently, he swore that Tarantula would one day face what she had done._

* * *

The woman cried out as ice cold water was dumped over her head, jolting her awake.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

She was shivering violently, chest heaving as she struggled to fight through the chill and regulate her breathing. Ropes cut into her wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles. The metal chair she was bound to didn't help with the ice seeping into her bones.

"Aww, are you not comfy?" A taunting voice called.

Catalina looked up to see a woman standing in front of her. Her hair was a fiery mix of hot pink and bright orange, and her eyes glowed an acid green. Probably a meta or an alien.

"Good."

"W-what d-do you w-want." Tarantula growled.

"You know," the woman said contemplatively, "you would think that with your little obsession you'd know exactly who I am.”

”What obsession?”

”Oh, so you’re playing it like that. I’m talking about the bluebird flying around.”

"Nightwing."

Just saying his name brought a smile to her face. That smile was quickly wiped away by a fist. The taste of copper on her tongue made her chuckle.

"Given how insistent my lover is on morality, I'm surprised at his choice in company."

Another hit, more blood. Catalina spit out a glob of the red metallic liquid.

"He is not your anything," Kori snarled.

"If he isn't mine, then why are you so jealous?"

"You think this is jealousy?"

Catalina's eyes flicked to the others in the room; the man from the café, the bitch barista, and a man in a brown leather jacket. All three seemed content to stand back and watch so, for the moment, the bound woman turned her attention away once more.

"No. I'm able to be around Nightwing without hurting him."

"I gave him a son. Heard he kept the kid. Now why would he do that if he didn't want it?"

The leather-clad guy snorted in the back.

"Jesus Don, you told me she was a bitch, never said she was fucking delusional."

"Hey," Tarantula cried, "look who's talking jackass. You must be delusional if you think that white streak is a look."

His eyes glowed a little green and his smile was sharp.

"Yeah, well apparently that's what happens when you die and it doesn't stick. I'm not sure I'd call it a 'look' either."

"Shut up, Jay. You'll get your turn," Kori snapped. 

"I still don't get what you want," Tarantula drawled, ignoring the way her teeth felt a little loose.

Kori smiled at her and leaned down to eye level.

"I saw first hand what your actions caused. I don't want much, not really. All I want is to see you pay."

* * *

_Kori followed Dick into the hotel room. The man had already taken off his shirt and she was fairly certain of where this was going but he seemed a bit tense._

_"Hey, everything okay?"_

_Blue eyes peered over at her with poorly-disguised apprehension. Something was shaking him._

_"Yeah. I'm fine."_

_The woman sighed._

_"We don't have to do anything, Dick."_

_"No, I want to."_

_She stared at him with her unnatural green eyes, the silence oppressive._

_"I-I do want to. I just don't know if I can."_

_Kori sat on the bed, fully clothed, and let the man make the first move. When he tentatively sat next to her, she didn't try to close the space between them. She waited until he’d looked up at her before speaking._

_”Dick, I don’t expect anything from you. What we do or don’t do is entirely up to you. If we start something and you want to stop, that’s what will happen. No embarrassment. No guilt. If we do this once, it does not mean we have to do it again later on down the road.”_

_The man looked down at his hands, cheeks pink._

_”I-I have to be on top. No matter what we do, I can’t be... held down.”_

_”Alright. Your move Wonder Boy.”_

_He leaned in first. Any move she made was with his express consent, and while they did try a few things with different sort of roles, he never found himself trapped on his back._

_Once the cop had fallen asleep, Kori lay awake. She couldn’t stop thinking about what would cause such trauma, and how far she’d go to get justice for the young man._

* * *

By the time the alien had stepped back, Catalina had given up on holding back her tears. She had screamed when Kori burned her, one handprint seared into her chest (where she'd held Nightwing down) and others pressing at her arms. The burns were so bad that the pain seemed to have sunk into the muscles, into the flesh.

Tarantula watched the fake barista walk forward, red lips tilted up in a smirk.

"I've known Nightwing for years. Ever since he wore those stupid green shorts. He's my little brother, so you can imagine how I feel about you."

Catalina whimpered as a silver rope wrapped around her throat and tightened.

"Now, I'm not one for excessive violence, that's more of a Gotham thing if you ask me, but you will be a perfect exception."

Donna stared down at the pitiful sight. The anti-hero didn't even bother trying to speak, but Donna wanted her to speak.

"That lovely little rope around your neck is called the Lasso of Persuasion," Donna stated conversationally, "similar to my sister's own golden lasso, it has power. Where Wonder Woman's compels the truth from its victims, mine makes people like you do whatever I want. At least, people with weaker wills than me. Think you got what it takes to resist?"

Just as she predicted, the taunt brought the stubborn defiance back to her prey. It was always more satisfying to crush someone's will when she was feeling particularly vindictive.

"Tell me," Donna breathed, "do you really think that Nightwing loves you?"

The rope glowed as the two women had a staring contest. Donna smirked as she saw the desperation creeping back into her opponent's eyes.

"I don't care if he loves me," Catarina finally gasped, "I never really think about it, I just want him."

"Figured as much," Donna snarled.

Tarantula chocked as the lasso pulled tighter.

"I'm sorry, is that too tight? Good."

"Leave some for the rest of us, Don," the man from the café chuckled.

"I make no promises."

* * *

_Donna was walking down the street to one of the few Mom and Pop diners surviving in Bludhaven where she would be meeting her little brother and nephew. Dick had sounded a little weird on the phone so she had no problem clearing her schedule for lunch._

_When she arrived, Dick had already beaten her there and had his toddler balanced on his knee._

_"An' Dee!" Johnny squealed when he caught sight of her._

_"Hey, little man! How's it going?"_

_The boy squirmed in his dad's lap, determined to be put down. He'd started walking a couple months earlier and hadn't wanted to stop since. He still stumbled a little, but Donna was there to catch him. She lifted him into her arms and sat across from her pseudo brother._

_"And how's Daddy doing?"_

_Dick was looking a little rough, worse than when she last saw him. He was a police officer in Bludhaven, where most of his coworkers tried to undo any good he did, and the hero Nightwing had been spotted flying through the night once again._

_"I'm alright, Donna."_

_She raised a brow at him in disbelief."_

_"I think daddy's lying." Donna stage whispered, drawing a giggle from the child._

_"Donna-"_

_"Don't 'Donna' me, Dick you're running yourself ragged. I thought you put away the suit."_

_"I have. I did."_

_When her stare didn't let up, Dick ducked his head sheepishly._

_"One of the detectives at the precinct got a case and he was ready to throw an innocent man in jail. I had to do something."_

_Donna sighed. She understood the compulsion, the idea of staying home while crimes take place when your entire childhood was spent stopping crime was a hard pill to swallow._

_"Look, how about we get some food, get some coffee, and then we can talk more?"_

_"Yeah, okay. You want your usual?"_

_"You know it, Boy Blunder."_

_The waitress that came and took their order knew each of them by name and always had a bright smile for them. She was quick to bring their food, and an extra treat for Johnny._

_"Dick," Donna started as soon as the waitress was out of earshot, "I get it, you want to help, but it's not just you anymore. What happens to Johnny if something happens to you?"_

_"You think I don't know that-?! I think about Johnny all the time."_

_"But not just Johnny," Donna said knowingly._

_"No," Dick choked out._

_She looked down at his mug, clutched so tight his knuckles were turning white._

_"It's okay Dick. Some days are harder than others. You know we will always be there to help you. Just... be careful."_

_She offered a hand which he squeezed gratefully._

_"Aren't I always?"_

_Donna scoffed and let the conversation flow away from heavier topics._

_Tarantula's actions were still affecting her little brother. It had been almost two years but it seemed nothing would ever wash away that night. Dick loved his son and Donna loved her nephew, but she would never forgive that woman for what she did._

_One day, Catalina Flores would face justice by the Amazon's hand._

* * *

"Enough."

There was hardly a patch of untouched skin on her body at this point. She just wanted this to be over.

"Are you kidding?" the black-haired man questioned incredulously, "I've been waiting to get my hands on you since I first met my nephew. Great kid despite his bitch of a mother, if you care."

"I really don't," Catalina growled through gritted teeth, mentally cursing the silver lasso that remained around her throat like a noose.

Jason stepped up to the plate with a sharp smile.

"You know, I think I might hate you even more now. Nightwing is my brother, and his kid, your kid, practically worships me. Now, my mom handed me over to the Joker to die so I don't have high standards for mothers but even I know that you suck. Did you even care about what would happen to that kid?"

"How was I supposed to know I'd get pregnant? Doesn't matter anyway, that boy is just one more thing tying me to Nightwing."

She didn't even see the pistol whip coming.

Spitting out blood, Catalina couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Guns? Wow, things really have changed. I think you and I would get along well."

"Yeah, not so much. Goldie still hates guns and such, but he puts up with it to spend time with his little bro. But you don't want to hear about that, you don't like icky family stuff."

A loud bang sounded and Tarantula screamed as the bullet smashed through her knee.

"Eesh, you may have some trouble walking after that one. Oops."

Another shot took out her other knee.

"Fuck!"

Her exclamation was ignored.

"You know, death really fucks with your head. Coming back, now that's a whole different ballpark. There's this... rage. Obsession. So I guess I sort of get it. Except, I don't like filthy rapists.

Catalina cried out once again as a knife was embedded in her right hand.

"M-my brother-"

"I don't care who the fuck you, or your brother, are. You hurt my big bro, and if it weren't for these guys, I'd be putting a bullet in your skull. Much as I wish I could, unfortunately death is off the table for you."

Catalina watched the man as closely as she could as he circled her. She had a feeling death was the better option.

The feeling of cold metal, a knife, against her throat tore a whimper from her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his eyes glowing a poisonous green.

"Oh well, at least I can still have fun."

* * *

_The cold winds of Gotham cut through the brown leather jacket, carrying away the cigarette smoke._

_"I thought you said you'd quit," a cheerful voice said from behind._

_"I said that I would smoke around JP. Never said I'd quit."_

_The shorter man chuckled and stepped up beside the anti-hero._

_Jason opened his mouth to complain when the cigarette was pulled from his hand only for his voice to die of shock when Batman's Golden Boy took a drag._

_"Dick?"_

_The older man let the smoke out easily before he spoke._

_"No names in costume."_

_"Fuck that, what the fuck?"_

_"You really should watch your mouth."_

_"Since when do you smoke?!"_

_"About..." Dick paused to do some mental math, taking another drag, "14 years old? I think."_

_"Wh-why have I never heard about this?"_

_"'Cause I never told anyone, Little Wing. You really think B would've liked that? As if. Besides, it's not like I do it often."_

_Jason frowned at his brother. He couldn't see the blue eyes under the mask but the acrobat was visibly tense. The tight black and blue costume did little to hide subtle body language._

_"You alright, Goldie?"_

_"Of course, when am I not?"_

_"How about when you're stealing one of my cigarettes for reasons other than throwing it out?"_

_Dick sighed before chucking the cigarette in question on the ground and stomping it out,_

_"I don't want Catalina near my son."_

_"She won't be."_

_"We both know that's not a guarantee."_

_"We can't guarantee that_ _legally," Jason countered._

_That got a chuckle from the older man._

_"You're right. Besides, how much of what we do is really legal?"_

_Jason grinned and accepted the minty gum his brother offered from a hidden pocket in the skin-tight suit (Jason had resigned himself to never knowing how the Nightwing suit worked) and let his mind wander to his plans for Tarantula. As Dick said, much of what they did was illegal, the system wasn't getting them anywhere._

_It was high time they took matters into their own hands._

* * *

"So you see," Roy mused, "you've messed with some pretty powerful people here. Nightwing is admittedly a favourite in the super community. You mess with him, you get yourself a place on everyone's shitlist."

He pulled an arrow out and inspected it casually.

"We aren't a group of extremely protective friends, we're just the first ones to reach you. Nightwing has been a cape since he was eight and grew up with the Justice League wrapped around his little finger. Hell, even Deathstroke is protective of Nightwing. So the moment you hurt him, you basically signed your own death warrant. And that's why we're letting you go."

Tarantula's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"What?" Her voice was incredibly hoarse. She been shot more than once in non-lethal yet debilitating areas, the silver lasso had given her rope burn, Kori's handprints would likely never fade, and she was shivering violently after a brief waterboarding session.

"Of course, we'll have someone ensure you can never remember any of our identities, not even Nightwing's, but then you'll be free to go."

"You can't do that," she protested immediately, "you have no right to keep my son from me."

"You said it yourself, you don't care about the kid. Maybe you'll meet him someday, behind a mask, but you're poison."

"Yeah, I don't want you around my nephew," Jason added.

The door opened for the first time since Tarantula woke and she was relieved for about two seconds. A figure cloaked entirely in green and black stepped through.

"All done, guys?"

"Yep," Roy responded cheerfully, "take it away Omen."

Lilith Clay then proceeded to rip into the tortured woman's mind and destroyed any knowledge of their secret identities. She was careful enough to be thorough but direct enough to hurt at least a little.

The process left Catalina unconscious, leaving the capes standing around.

"Anyone else find this a little anticlimactic?" Jason asked, hand hovering by his gun.

"We're still not killing her, Jay," Donna sighed.

The younger man sighed and left the room grumbling.

Donna took back her lasso, untied their victim, and led the rest of them out.

"Anyone want to come to Titans Tower? I'm supposed to pick up pizza for supper on the way back."

"Yeah, sure. JP and I still need a rematch on Mario Kart," Jason agreed, quickly followed by the others.

Tarantula wouldn't bother them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason stabbed Catalina's right hand and this was because I looked up the pictures from the comic and that was the hand she put on Dick's chest to hold him down (just a little extra detail)
> 
> Anyways, I’m not sure if it’ll be the next fic or the one after but I just wanted to give a heads up that I’ll be bringing in a new level of angst... sorry


End file.
